Betty and Jughead One Shots
by highonriverdale
Summary: Multiple Bughead One Shots inspired by prompts. Some short, some long, all Bughead 3
1. Tickle Fights

I apologize for this being super short, but I thought the prompt was too cute and it didn't need too much extra. I'd love if you sent me prompts because I have no original ideas haha. Hope you enjoy 3

Prompt:

Imagine that your OTP is watching TV and Wendy's commercial for their ghost pepper fries comes on. When the TV goes "it's perfect if you're hot for spice," Person A turns to Person B and asks them "you know who I'm hot for?" and tackles them onto the couch.

With their homework done and the house empty, Betty and Jughead lounged on the couch in front of the Cooper's television. They had a chosen a channel playing a detective show, hoping to gain some skills. Both of them were unknowingly finding ways to touch each other while they sat there, hooked by the suspense of the show. Jughead had entwined his fingers in the curls of Betty's hair while she was mindlessly tracing patterns on his jeans with her fingertips.

The show turned to a commercial break making both of them sigh in exasperation. A Wendy's commercial came on the screen, advertising its ghost pepper fries. Jughead and Betty watched disinterested as it says, "It's perfect if you're hot for spice."

Jughead smirks and turns his head to Betty, leaning towards her ear and tickling it with the words, "You know who I'm hot for?" His hot breath makes Betty shiver. She smiles slyly and plays along.

"You've got me," she says in a low voice, making Jughead's stomach flip. Dang, she did things to him.

"I'll give you a hint," he responds in a whisper. He reaches a hand to cradle the side of her face and turn her towards him. Their faces are centimeters apart and Betty leans in to close the space, but before she can, Jughead's other hand finds its way to a ticklish spot on Betty's stomach.

Betty jerks back in reaction and falls onto the couch as she squeals, "Juggie!"

He continues his quest to find her most tender spots and obtain as many giggles as he can. He loves feeling her squirm under his touch. He finally stops when she's out of breath saying, "Jughead, stop! I can't breathe!" with giggles and wheezes between each word.

Jughead relieves her as he stops, leaning over her, hands on the couch beside her head. She breathes deeply under him, staring at him with an annoyed but affectionate look.

He smiles at how cute she looks with her hair all messed up and her shirt wrinkled. He leans down to capture her breathless lips in his, the TV behind them, long forgotten.


	2. The Quality of the Moment

This one is a lot more emotional than physical, so it that's not your style, feel free to pass this fic :) I haven't really written like this in a long time so I'm a bit rusty, but I'd love your feedback!

The very slight breeze that rustled the leaves on the autumn trees blew Betty's wisps of hair into Jughead's face, tickling the bottom of his nose. She realized what happened and reached up to take it off his face, smiling all the while.

The sun was setting and there were few wisps of clouds in the sky. Otherwise, the abyss above them was clear blue, with hints of stars peeking out. The horizon was painted with reds and oranges and yellows and purples and blues and pinks and they blended together to create something new altogether in itself. The colors, though scientific in their coming, left even the scientists at loss for high termed vocabulary to try and describe the phenomena.

Meanwhile, autumn was bringing its usual chill, crisp air and the leaves falling were blowing throughout the quiet streets. Several leaves had found themselves in the bed of FP Jones' truck, which happened to be on a lone street in the woods. The bed contained no other than Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper, snuggling under large flannel blankets. The cool air had no effect on the body heat exuberating from both of their bodies. They were enjoying the dying sunset, one of the best of the seasons. Both lost for words, they simply leaned into each other's bodies and knew that they were at peace. They were content with the world in this moment. Although they knew the reality of what they would come back to, they both pushed that to the back of their thoughts and relished the time they were having together. They were together, and they were enjoying one of the most beautiful, serene moments of their lives, even if it was a fleeting one.

As Betty leaned against Jughead's chest, she heard his deep breaths. She felt the rise and fall of his breaths. She focused on his, and then she focused on hers, matching them. She felt at peace in his arms. Knowing things wouldn't be perfect, but they would be okay together.

Betty looked up at Jughead and smiled. She observed the view of the sunset in his eyes. She saw the colors meshing together in harmony. She saw the ease of joy in his eyes, a change from the usual crease of concern.

He realized she was staring at him and looked down to meet her gaze. He smiled in response and whispered, "What?"

Betty knew that he was usually the one with the words, but even if it were her, there would be none to describe how she felt. She shook her head. Turning slightly to her side, she adjusted her position so she could wrap her arms around Jughead's middle.

"I just-"she started. "I'm content."

 _I'm full_ , she meant to say. But full of what? She had no clue. Joy, peace, love, hope? She was so filled with emotion and this fullness she couldn't describe. Before Jughead, she didn't even know that she was empty. But now that she's full of him and moments like these, she's never going to be empty again. But she can't explain this in words or in pictures; she just looks. She gazes up into Jughead's eyes, and she just knows that he knows. He knows how she feels, what she thinks, who she really is. And that's what makes Betty full. She can be herself and Jughead accepts her for everything that makes her her. Whether she knows what it is or not, he accepts it. He embraces every part of her. He makes her his, but leaves her space to grow. He lets her blossom into something she never thought was possible.

Everything is said in one look, but she wants to remember this forever. She grabs her phone and turns on the front camera. Jughead is not one for pictures, but anything Betty wants, he wants for her. So as she says, "Say cheese!" he gives a small mouthed smile. To any other person, it may look like he is just fake smiling to get the picture over with. But Betty can see the calamity of the moment in the way his eyes are smiling, and that's all she wanted the picture to capture. Not the scenery or the both of them together as a couple, but the emotions of the moment frozen in time.

Later, their children would ask their mother why she has a picture of dad when he's barely smiling, and the quality is pixelated, and you can barely see her head. She would smile and say, "It isn't about the quality of the picture but the quality of the moment. You'll understand in time."


End file.
